


A princess, in truth

by Rogercat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Genderswap, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Magic, Maiar, Siblings, Valar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: The Death Eaters learns that Harriet Potter is not only the Girl who Lived....





	A princess, in truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OAC_QI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAC_QI/gifts).



> This is a little bit of a joke, coming from one of my first fanfics who happens to be a crossover between Harry Potter and the Silmarillion. And listening to the reprise of Prince Ali sung by Jafar from Aladdin

**_A Princess, in truth_ **

 

Hari glared hard at Lucius Malfoy as he closed on her and her friends, his fellow Death Eaters blocking off any possible escape road.

 

“This is bad, really bad.”

 

No one could really blame Ron for pointing out the obvious, especially as they have no way to send off a SOS-signal to the Order of the Phoenix. At her side, Maeglin carefully shifted so the unconscious Elmo would not slide off his back.

 

“Now, Harriet Potter, give us the prophecy, yourself and Salazar Slytherin. The Dark Lord wishes not to see his ancestor defiled…”

 

“Salazar Slytherin lived nearly a thousand years ago! Nobody, not even Nicolas Flamel who created the Elixir of Life with the Philosopher's Stone, can live a natural life for so long!”

 

Bless Hermione and her belief in logic, it may be the wrong time to point that out, but a very good slap in the face on those who sought immortal life no the less.

 

“Yes...are Voldemort even sure that this man is not a fellow descendant of Salazar Slytherin, a unknown rival about being a direct descendant?”

 

Ron's words worked, despite not having a clue why the Death Eaters wanted this person or why Hari and Maeglin had insisted on saving him. It seemed like Bellatrix Lestrange at least, did not like the idea of her master having a possible rival, and thus started to cast dark spells against the teenagers again.

 

It could have worked to harm them, had not it suddenly came out a bright light from the Veil and blocked it.

 

“You really need to work on stop getting into danger, mylady. The same for you, Maeglin.”

 

“Mairon!”

 

Indeed the Maia was the one to enter through the Veil, dressed in his battle armour.

“Your families would have come, but I was the one to cross over with the most ease. Now, get into that veil, all seven of you,. We dod not have much time before it is closed again,” he commanded in a slightly displeased voice as he looked at the Death Eater.

 

“ **_Ava-!!_ ** ”

 

**_BOOM!!!_ **

 

A single hit with his staff on the rock made the whole chamber shake as if it had been hit by a bomb, the Death Eaters thrown against the walls while the teenagers hurried into the Veil, Hari being the last one, standing guards so to ensure that that no one was left behind.

 

Moving his staff around again, Mairon caught the Death Eaters between several red rings, heat like fire coming from them, and lifted up the humans in the air.

 

_Harriet Potter_

_Yes, it is she_

_But not as you knows her!_

_Read my lips_

_And come to grips_

_With the reality._

_Yes, meet a blast from Dumbledore,_

_Whose lies were too good to last!_

_Say hello to a special young lady,_

_the Elven Princess Hari Pityamiriel of the royal House of Fëanor!_

 

With a handwave, Mairon changed Hari's training clothes into the royal robes and jewelry she would normally only wear at special events with the Noldorin royal family. Ignoring her death glare over changing her clothes without warning, Mairon kept taunting the Death Eaters, sensing that Voldemort was on his way as well;

 

_So little Harriet_

_Turns out to be_

_Princess Hari!_

_Just a forced con_

_From Dumbledore_

_Need I go on?_

_Take it from me._

_Your lowly Master's_

_Personality flaws,_

_Give me adequate cause,_

 

The Death Eaters were all knocked out this time as their magic was temporary sealed by special chains created by Aulë from the other side of the portal, even Bellatrix, so they would be easy to be captured and sent back to Azkaban once more.

 

_To send him packing on a one-way trip_

_So his prospects take a terminal dip!_

_His old glory damaged by a little child, dark magic ruining his life soon!_

 

Borrowing some powers from the Valar, Mairon used his fire to nearly tear the whole Ministry of Magic apart, its various spells unable to stand against this unfamiliar magic which originally from another world altogether. Grabbing Hari, Mairon allowed both Voldemort and Dumbledore to see her, in the middle their duel.

 

_The self-proclaimed pure-blood, a mere half-blood!_

_It's the end of his reign of terror! Whoopee!_

_So long! Tom Marvolo Riddle!_

 

Laughing over the incoming humiliation that both Voldemort and Dumbledore was going to face, Mairon laughed in what seemed to be a very issane yet pleased manner before he jumped back into the veil with Hari and the portal to Arda was closed off with the ending of the Song from the Valar which they had sung together to open the portal.  


End file.
